Misinterpret me like Lolita
by phoenix8351
Summary: Trad Sterek AU. Derek en prof de littérature à la fac, qui craque pour Stiles alors qu'il pense que ce dernier est un étudiant. (Séquelle/ POV Derek de 'Hemingway peut se faire mettre' traduit par Enso infinite) Lien dans les notes de la fic.


Misinterpret me like Lolita

Auteur : KuriKuri

Traduction : phoenix8351

Correction : NathDW

Cette fic est un AU (Univers Alternatif), donc pas de loup-garou, la famille Hale est en vie (on verra même Laura ^_^). Elle fait partie d'une série de 2 OS. Le 1er est le Point de Vue (POV) de Stiles, il s'appelle 'Hemingway peut aller se faire mettre' et a été traduit par enso_infinite sur AO3. (Voir le lien ci-dessous ^^)

archive of our own works / 2578421 (Enlevez les espaces ^^)

(J'ai d'ailleurs repris certaines (pas toutes donc désolée pour les différences…) de ses traductions pour les dialogues ^_^). De plus, les situations ne sont pas identiques dans les 2 OS, certaines scènes Sterek sont dans le 1er et pas dans le 2eme et inversement !

Le 2ème (celui-ci) est le POV de Derek de la même histoire. Je vous conseille donc d'aller lire le 1er avant de passer au 2ème … Vous avez vu ? Je sais compter !

O_o

Bref… Bonne lecture ^_^

! Avertissement ! : Vague discussion sur le sujet d'abus sexuel en parlant du livre _Lolita_.

**XX**

Résumé :

« Vous ne connaissez même pas le nom du cours ? » Gronda Derek sur le gars qui rougissait en bégayant une réponse. _Seigneur_, il pensait vraiment que cette fac avait un niveau d'exigence plus élevé que ça.

En plus, il avait l'impression que ce gars décrivait son cours. C'était vraiment son jour de chance, pas vrai ? Pas le temps pour manger son petit déjeuner et un étudiant qui n'en avait rien à faire du contenu de son cours.

Maintenant, il pouvait le dire, ce cours allait être un vrai enfer.

(Séquelle/ POV Derek de 'Hemingway peut se faire mettre' traduit par Enso_infinite)

**XX**

**Misinterpret Me Like Lolita / 'Me prendre à tort pour **_**Lolita***__'._

*Référence au livre _Lolita_ : vous comprendrez en lisant ^_^

« Alors Der, comment s'est passé ton premier jour de classe ? » Lui demanda Laura quand il rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds, ce soir-là.

« Que fais-tu dans mon appartement ? » répondit-il en ignorant sa question pour lui jeter un regard menaçant quand il vit qu'elle avait les pieds sur sa petite table. Elle sourit et ne les retira pas. Laura dans toute sa splendeur.

« Je venais pour t'aider à déballer tes affaires, mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux toujours rentrer chez moi, » dit-elle. Derek soupira, parce qu'il avait vraiment besoin de son aide. Il avait déménagé si rapidement que le canapé et la petite table étaient les seuls meubles installés correctement, avec son lit, bien sûr.

« Bien, » souffla-t-il en allant dans la cuisine pour se faire un casse-croûte. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fait les courses.

« Est-ce que c'était la réponse pour ta journée de cours ? Ou juste pour le fait de me laisser rester ? » Demanda Laura qui ne voulait rien lâcher.

« Mon cours sur 'le genre et la sexualité dans la littérature' se passe bien, mais celui sur 'le roman Américain' est une vraie merde. » dit Derek, répondant ainsi indirectement à la question, en revenant dans le salon pour se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté de Laura.

« Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que ce serait l'inverse, » répondit Laura, en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Moi aussi, mais au moins la moitié des étudiants de mon cours 'le genre et la sexualité' sont vraiment intéressés par le contenu, » Derek pouffa, et essaya de ne pas faire la grimace en pensant aux étudiants qui n'étaient intéressés que par le titre du cours. « Je ne peux pas en dire autant des étudiants de mon autre cours. Je devrais tous les recaler dès maintenant. »

« Oh Derek, te voilà encore en train de séduire tes étudiants avec ton charme irrésistible, » le taquina Laura. Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle avait de la chance d'être avocate, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il lui serait arrivé la même chose si elle était dans l'enseignement.

« Je perds mon temps à essayer de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit, » souffla Derek en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« Bah, il y en a bien quelques-uns qui devraient se lasser de toi d'ici quelques semaines, » dit Laura, en essayant de le consoler d'une façon un peu bizarre. « Et je suis sûre qu'il y en a plusieurs qui veulent maintenir leurs notes. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment trop demander d'avoir un étudiant qui soit intéressé par le sujet ? » Demanda Derek, en se rendant parfaitement compte qu'il avait l'air de geindre. Cette journée avait été très longue, ok ?

« Vraiment ? Il n'y en a aucun ? » L'interrogea Laura d'un ton incrédule, ce que Derek comprenait parfaitement. Il devait bien y en avoir au moins _un_, pas vrai ?

« Il y a une fille qui m'a fixé, pendant tout le cours, comme si j'étais un spécimen de recherche, » proposa Derek en haussant les épaules. Il essaya de ne pas tressaillir en repensant à l'intensité du regard de la rouquine. « Elle voulait peut-être juste me tuer. »

« Pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore attiré une cinglée, » gémit Laura. Derek grimaça intérieurement. Après tout, la principale raison qui l'avait fait traverser la moitié du pays pour accepter ce poste, était qu'il avait découvert que sa petite amie avait profité d'un de ses étudiants de dix-huit ans.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit _cinglée_, » hasarda Derek, en se souvenant de la façon qu'elle avait eu de lui sourire, comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. « Juste… intense. »

« Evite juste de te faire séquestrer par un de tes étudiants, c'est tout ce que je demande, » dit Laura, en se penchant sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. « Sérieusement, je sais que tu fais dans les 100 kg de muscles à l'état brut, mais je ne veux pas apprendre un jour qu'une petite femme démoniaque te retient en otage dans ta propre salle de classe. »

« Je pense que les romans étudiés dans ce cours auront ma peau bien avant mes étudiants, » ricana Derek, mais il ne fit rien pour retirer la tête de sa sœur de son épaule.

« Tous des hommes blancs, hétéro et vieux ou peut-être même morts ? » lui demanda-t-elle en connaissant déjà la réponse avant de lui lancer un regard compatissant.

« Ouaip, » soupira Derek, l'autorisant à lui tapoter le bras pour le consoler.

« Pour le dernier devoir que tu auras à leur donner, tu devrais demander à tes étudiants de faire une nouvelle liste d'œuvres à étudier, » lui suggéra Laura. Derek réfléchit à cette idée.

« Eh bien… Pour une fois, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » répondit-il en imaginant déjà comment il pourrait formuler ça pour en faire un devoir. Ça ne serait pas trop difficile. Il avait déjà choisi différents sujets pour la dissertation finale, mais il pourrait facilement changer l'énoncé pour leur faire choisir cinq livres en justifiant leurs choix. Ça pourrait même être amusant.

« Evidemment que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » toussa Laura, en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. « C'est _mon_ idée. »

Derek lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Pas trop fort, bien sûr.

**XX**

Derek soupira en déposant sa tasse de café vide dans l'évier. C'était la seule vaisselle qu'il avait déballé, et maintenant il hésitait. Le dilemme, la laver pour pouvoir manger ses Cheerios ? Ou s'arrêter pour s'acheter une pâtisserie sur le chemin ?

Sa montre décida pour lui. Si ses étudiants faisaient la même chose que lundi dernier, alors la moitié d'entre eux seraient déjà installés quand il arriverait, et il détestait être le dernier arrivé. Sincèrement, même s'ils voulaient le mater, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils arrivaient autant en avance. Quand lui était étudiant – et il se sentait vieux rien qu'en pensant cette phrase - tout le monde arrivait soit cinq minutes avant le cours, soit une minute en retard.

Il poussa un autre soupir, laissa sa tasse dans l'évier et attrapa sa mallette qui était sur le comptoir. Il s'arrêta un instant le temps d'enfiler sa veste puis il sortit de son appartement pour aller au travail.

Il arriva dans les temps à l'université. Il avait encore quinze bonnes minutes avant le début de son cours, c'est pourquoi, il avait pris le temps de venir en aide à cet étudiant qui avait l'air complètement perdu au milieu du couloir.

Chose qu'il regrettait considérablement maintenant.

« Vous ne connaissez même pas le nom du cours ? » Gronda Derek sur le gars qui rougissait en bégayant une réponse. _Seigneur_, il pensait vraiment que cette fac avait un niveau d'exigence plus élevé que ça.

En plus, il avait l'impression que ce gars décrivait son cours. C'était vraiment son jour de chance, pas vrai ? Pas le temps pour manger son petit déjeuner et un étudiant qui n'en avait rien à faire du contenu de son cours.

« J'ai été un peu débordé dernièrement, vous n'allez pas me faire un procès, » eut le culot de rétorquer le jeune, d'une voix offensée. Vraiment ? Comment pouvait-on être occupé au point de ne pas connaître le nom du cours qu'on allait suivre pendant plus ou moins quatorze semaines ? « Alors, vous savez de quel cours il s'agit, ou est-ce que je vais devoir vérifier chacune des fichues salles de cet étage ? »

Pendant un instant, Derek envisagea de lui indiquer la mauvaise direction. Mais ça se finirait probablement mal pour lui, quand ce gars comprendrait qu'en fait, c'était lui le prof du cours qu'il cherchait. Il soupira, et résista à l'envie qu'il avait de lever les yeux au ciel en disant, « Suivez-moi. »

Toutefois, l'étudiant ne semblait pas avoir le même contrôle que Derek sur ses expressions, car lui, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Maintenant, il pouvait le dire, ce cours allait être un vrai enfer.

**XX**

Et oui, c'était un véritable enfer, mais pas pour les raisons que Derek avait imaginées. Parce que malgré la légèreté dont l'étudiant – Stiles - avait fait preuve dans le couloir, il s'intéressait vraiment au contenu de ce cours. Il avait dû lire l'_Adieu aux armes_, mais pas récemment, car il était à la fois vague et précis dans ce qu'il disait. Et merde, c'était vraiment un petit merdeux prétentieux. Il était carrément borné, en plus d'être un M. Je-sais-tout.

La façon dont il parlait de littérature était tout de même assez étrange. Il n'utilisait pas la bonne terminologie, ou les bonnes expressions, mais ses remarques étaient pertinentes, et ses arguments étaient minutieusement élaborés. C'était une vraie contradiction ambulante. Derek ne savait pas s'il devait le diriger vers un autre cours, d'un niveau plus facile ou plus élevé. Mais bon, il n'avait qu'un seul cours avec Stiles. Les prochaines semaines lui permettraient d'éclaircir tout ça.

Derek s'étonna de constater qu'il était _impatient_ d'être aux prochains cours maintenant que Stiles les suivaient. D'une certaine façon, Stiles avait réussi à devenir son étudiant préféré et celui qu'il aimait le moins en même temps, et tout ça en un seul cours.

Ça avait peut-être un lien avec le fait que Stiles avait déclaré qu'Hemingway était l'incarnation même du slogan 'No homo'*. Il avait vraiment eu du mal à se retenir de sourire comme un dément en entendant cela. Parce qu'il était absolument d'accord sur ce point.

Il pensait encore à Stiles le lendemain, en se dirigeant vers le bureau que partageaient Isaac et Erica. Il était donc distrait, ce qui explique qu'il n'ait pas réussi à éviter la collision quand quelqu'un passa le coin du couloir beaucoup trop vite. Les papiers qu'ils tenaient se répandirent partout sur le sol du Hall. Il les remarqua à peine pourtant, trop occupé parce que la personne qui l'avait percuté était aussi en train de tomber.

L'instinct de Derek réagit aussitôt, il passa le bras autour de la taille de cette personne pour la maintenir debout. Il sentit une main contre son torse alors qu'ils retrouvaient leur équilibre. Il allait l'enguirlander, mais quand il le regarda, ses mots refusèrent de sortir.

Stiles leva ses yeux d'un brun doux, avec ses cils ridiculement longs, vers lui. Ses lunettes étaient un peu de travers à cause du choc, et sa bouche rose et bien dessinée était restée entrouverte.

Stiles l'avait tellement embêté la veille, qu'il n'avait absolument pas remarqué à quel point il était _magnifique_.

« Eh, » dit Stiles d'une voix un peu rauque, en retirant sa main du torse de Derek pour pouvoir remettre ses lunettes sur son nez. « Joli, euh, rattrapage, Professeur Hale. »

_Professeur Hale_.

Ces deux mots le firent sortir de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il était, et il détourna les yeux des lèvres de Stiles. Merde, il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de chose quand il regardait un _étudiant_. Il n'était pas comme _Kate._

Son cœur rata un battement en constatant que son bras était toujours autour de la taille de Stiles, il le retira rapidement et recula immédiatement d'un pas pour ne plus être aussi près de l'étudiant. Il essaya d'ignorer la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait encore, sur sa peau, à travers sa chemise, là où Stiles avait posé sa main.

« Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous faites, M. Stiles, » répondit Derek avec une voix un peu étranglée. Merde, est-ce qu'il était possible d'être encore moins subtil ?

« C'est juste Stiles, » dit Stiles. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que voulait entendre Derek alors qu'il essayait de garder ses distances. « Stiles est mon prénom. »

« Vos parents vous ont nommé Stiles ? » demanda-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il essaya de ne pas faire la grimace en entendant le ton rude qu'il avait employé.

« C'est un surnom, » expliqua Stiles. Derek comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un nom qui ressemblait à Stiles dans sa liste d'étudiants, la nuit précédente. Mais la liste comportait aussi les photos des étudiants, et il n'en avait vu aucune qui ressemblait à Stiles. Cependant, un transfert de dernière minute pourrait expliquer le manque de photo.

Une fois encore, c'est un mouvement qui le sortit de ses pensées. Il vit Stiles se mettre à quatre pattes. Derek écarquilla les yeux et il était sur le point de demander à Stiles ce qu'il foutait, mais il rougit en comprenant que l'étudiant était en train de ramasser les papiers qui étaient tombés sur le sol. Merde, maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il était attiré par Stiles, c'est comme si une digue s'était rompu. Il allait vraiment devoir reprendre le contrôle pour arrêter d'avoir un intérêt sexuel envers son étudiant.

« Quel est votre vrai nom, dans ce cas ? » demanda Derek en détournant le regard avant de s'agenouiller pour l'aider à rassembler les papiers.

« Une horreur, aucune oreille ne devrait subir l'épreuve de l'entendre, » répondit Stiles d'une voix amusée.

Evidemment, sa réponse n'aida pas vraiment Derek. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se permettre de l'appeler 'Stiles'. Ce n'était absolument pas professionnel, et c'était un euphémisme.

« Attendez, c'est vraiment la liste des livres pour le cours ? Pitié, dites-moi que non, » continua Stiles, en plissant le nez avant de ramasser une feuille de papier.

Seigneur, même son _nez_ était mignon. Dès que Derek comprit ce que venait de dire Stiles, il eut du mal à résister à son envie de répondre, '_Ne m'en parle pas'_.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il à la place, en essayant de prendre une voix ennuyée, parce qu'il était presque sûr que Stiles serait capable d'organiser une mutinerie s'il se montrait faible devant lui.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucun problème avec le fait que tous ces textes ont été écrits par des hommes blancs et hétéros ? » répliqua Stiles, en jetant un regard furieux à Derek. « Je veux dire, sur les cinq, il y en a quand même quatre qui sont morts. »

Derek avait vraiment envie de dire quelque chose comme, _Oh mon Dieu. Pitié, épouse-moi sur le champ_.

« Quels livres choisiriez-vous, si vous deviez faire ce cours ? » réussit à demander Derek à la place. Il était vraiment intéressé par la réponse qu'allait lui donner Stiles, mais il était aussi curieux de savoir s'il pourrait appliquer l'idée de Laura de repenser la formulation de l'essai final de sa classe.

Stiles cligna des yeux, apparemment très surpris par cette question. Il fixa la feuille dans ses mains et se mordilla la lèvre. Derek dut fermer les yeux pendant une seconde pour s'empêcher de fixer la bouche de Stiles.

Merde, il irait droit en enfer.

« Quelque chose de Sherman Alexie, » répondit Stiles après un moment. « Peut-être, _Flight_. »

« Bon choix, » dit Derek. En fait, il avait déjà décidé d'utiliser un livre d'Alexie dans une partie de ses futurs cours, même s'il avait plutôt pensé à _Le Premier qui pleure a perdu_. « Quoi d'autre ? »

Il fut surpris car parmi les livres cités par Stiles, il y en avait trois qui conviendraient parfaitement pour sa liste.

« Et le dernier ? » demanda Derek d'une voix, sans doute, un peu trop impatiente. C'était bien d'avoir enfin un étudiant qui semblait sincèrement intéressé par ce sujet.

« _Brokeback Mountain_, » répondit Stiles, d'une voix faite pour encourager le flirt, tout en lançant un regard qui fit rougir Derek.

« C'est une nouvelle, » dit-il, en baissant les yeux et en arrangeant maladroitement les papiers qu'il tenait. « Et pour info, ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi les livres du cours. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda un Stiles surpris.

« J'ai accepté ce poste assez tard, et c'était plus simple pour moi d'utiliser ce que le précédent professeur avait laissé, » répondit Derek, n'osant toujours pas croiser le regard de Stiles, avant d'attraper les deux dernières feuilles encore sur le sol. « Si j'enseigne de nouveau ce cours, je changerai une bonne partie du contenu. »

Bien sûr, ce qu'il voulait dire par 'j'ai accepté ce poste assez tard' était qu'il devait s'éloigner au plus vite de son ex-petite amie après avoir dévoilé ses… agissements avec ses étudiants au conseil de l'université. C'est pourquoi il ne devrait vraiment pas parler avec Stiles à cet instant, même si leur rencontre était accidentelle.

« Bien. J'aurais perdu tout respect pour vous sinon, » dit Stiles en se relevant.

« Vous me respectez ? » ricana Derek, parce que Stiles avait vraiment une drôle de façon de le montrer. Il s'opposait à tout ce qu'il disait en cours, et avait même l'audace de flirter avec lui.

Mais bon, il avait peut-être imaginé le ton du flirt dans la voix de Stiles quand il avait suggéré _Brokeback Mountain_. Il était probablement dans le bon état d'esprit pour se mettre à imaginer des choses.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je vous respecte que vous n'avez pas _tort_, » répliqua Stiles. Comment Derek avait-il pu oublier, même pour un instant, que Stiles n'était qu'un petit merdeux arrogant ? Malheureusement, ça ne le rendait pas moins attirant pour autant.

« Gamin, » grommela Derek. Le mot était sorti sans qu'il puisse le retenir. Merde, il devait reprendre le contrôle. « De toute façon, vous n'alliez pas quelque part ? Vous aviez l'air pressé. »

« Oh, merde, » dit Stiles. Il grimaça en regardant sa montre, puis replaça son sac sur son épaule. « Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. »

Stiles était déjà en train de s'éloigner, quand Derek réalisa qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas le vrai nom de Stiles. Ni même son nom de famille, puisqu'il semblait que Stiles se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour garder son véritable prénom secret. Non pas que Derek voulait connaître son vrai prénom. Vraiment, il devait juste ne plus utiliser la moindre sorte de prénom en pensant à l'étudiant.

« Je vous verrai au cours de vendredi, M…. ? » annonça Derek, en élevant la voix car Stiles était déjà de l'autre côté du hall.

« Appelez-moi Stiles ! » cria Stiles, en se tournant pour lui sourire par-dessus son épaule.

Une fois Stiles disparu, Derek laissa tomber ses épaules et se passa une main sur le visage.

« Merde, » souffla Derek. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans le hall.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se sortir Stiles de la tête. Puis il reprit sa marche pour aller jusqu'au bureau d'Isaac et Erica. Il avait quelques questions à leur poser pour son cours d'Anglais 346, et même s'ils n'étaient que des étudiants de dernière année, ils avaient déjà suivi ce cours auparavant, donc ils pourraient avoir de bonnes idées.

Quand Derek arriva, la porte était ouverte, donc il entra sans frapper. Erica et Isaac étaient, tous les deux, vautrés confortablement dans leurs fauteuils respectifs. Isaac était en train de noter des copies d'étudiants alors qu'Erica lisait une version usée de _La Femme mystifiée_.

« Professeur Hale, » le salua Erica, en le regardant avec un sourire prédateur. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

Derek lui envoya un regard menaçant. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait à ses étudiants ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous le draguer aujourd'hui ? Erica restait une étudiante, même si elle était en dernière année.

« Vous avez tous les deux suivi le cours d'Anglais 346 en premier cycle, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en ignorant ses avances.

« Malheureusement, » ricana Erica, pendant qu'Isaac faisait une grimace. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, Professeur Hale, je suis sûre que vous y arriverez mieux que le Professeur Daehler. »

« En fait, je suis sûr que vous devriez faire beaucoup d'effort pour enseigner moins bien que le Professeur Daehler. » Isaac ricana, et Erica eut un petit rire.

« Bien, est-ce que vous avez des conseils pour améliorer le cours ? » demanda Derek en lâchant un petit soupir. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'avoir cette réaction, il avait vu les plans des cours du Professeur Daehler, après tout.

« L'annuler ? » suggéra Isaac en haussant les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment faire ça alors que le semestre est entamé depuis une semaine, » rétorqua Derek, en lançant un regard noir à Isaac qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de remords.

« Je suis sûre que ça ira, du moment que vous vous montrez assez critique au niveau des livres, » le rassura Erica avant de sourire. « En plus, ce n'est pas comme si vos étudiants venaient pour le contenu de votre cours. »

« Il y en a un, » souffla Derek, et voilà, il pensait à nouveau à Stiles.

« Ooooh, vous vous êtes déjà trouvé un fayot ? » demanda Erica avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Si seulement, » ricana Derek. Il ressentait une étrange irritation affectueuse l'envahir en pensant à Stiles. « Il contredit tout ce que je dit. »

« Alors il fait tout pour que vous le remarquiez, » dit Isaac avant de retourner à ses corrections.

« Tous ses arguments sont pertinents, » répliqua Derek, sur la défensive. Il regretta aussitôt en voyant que le sourire d'Erica venait de s'élargir.

« Oh, est-ce que vous avez le béguin pour lui, Professeur Hale ? » demanda-t-elle, récoltant ainsi un autre regard noir.

« Non, » rétorqua Derek, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne le croirait pas. « Cette discussion est terminée. »

Le petit rire d'Erica le poursuivit jusque dans le couloir.

**XX**

Il pleuvait à verse quand Derek quitta son bureau le jeudi soir. Heureusement, il avait pensé à vérifier la météo le matin, et il avait donc prit son parapluie. Sa voiture était garée assez loin de son bâtiment, donc il était ravi d'y avoir pensé.

Toutefois, quand il arriva au passage pour piétons, il vit quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été aussi prévoyant que lui. La personne attendait avec impatience que le feu passe au vert. Il était complètement trempé et tremblait un peu. Derek soupira en s'approchant, et se rapprocha pour lui offrir de partager son parapluie, au moins le temps que le feu soit au vert.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et allait suggérer le partage du parapluie, quand la personne se tourna vers lui.

«_ Stiles_ ? » laissa-t-il échapper, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient et que ses joues s'échauffaient.

« Oh mon Dieu, vous me sauvez la _vie_, » dit Stiles. Son regard s'illumina en s'approchant pour se blottir sous le parapluie.

Derek souffla, un peu ennuyé que Stiles n'ait même pas demander la permission. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si Derek l'en aurait empêché.

« Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai pas vérifié le bulletin météo ce matin, » continua Stiles, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en frissonnant. Et bien sûr, ce geste attira l'attention de Derek sur la poitrine de Stiles, et sur le fait que son T-shirt bleu clair était complètement trempé, au point d'être devenu quasiment transparent. Derek sentit son visage devenir chaud alors qu'il détournait le regard pour essayer de chasser cette vision de ses pensées.

« Que faites-vous là si tard ? Vous ne devriez pas être déjà rentré chez vous, ou en train de faire la fête ? » Demanda Derek, en ignorant vaillamment la proximité de Stiles, alors que leurs épaules se touchaient presque.

« J'avais des trucs à finir au labo, » répondit Stiles, ce qui surprit Derek. « Greenburg a réussi à casser l'autoclave, donc j'ai dû chercher partout pour en trouver un qui fonctionnait. »

« Autoclave ? » demanda Derek. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les sciences.

« C'est comme un lave-vaisselle avec une chambre à pression, » répondit Stiles, en remuant les mains tout en faisant sa description. « On s'en sert pour stériliser l'équipement de laboratoire avec de la vapeur sous pression afin d'éviter toute contamination. »

« Oh, » dit Derek, avec un air gêné.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Derek lançait des regards noirs au feu pour qu'il change de couleur. Mais son regard revenait toujours sur Stiles. Le silence s'installa, c'était la première fois qu'il restait avec Stiles aussi longtemps sans l'entendre parler de tout et de rien. En même temps, il ne voyait pas Stiles si souvent que ça.

Quand il tourna son regard vers lui, il fut surpris de le voir grelottant et replié sur lui-même. Derek fronça les sourcils. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que le pauvre Stiles ne portait qu'un T-shirt trempé alors que lui avait un pull chaud et une veste en cuir par-dessus. Il pourrait se passer de sa veste.

Mais en le faisant, il risquait de dépasser la limite qu'il s'était fixée. C'était assez facile de se dire qu'il aurait partagé son parapluie avec n'importe qui, pendant quelques minutes, en attendant que le feu passe au vert, mais il n'aurait certainement pas prêté sa veste à n'importe qui. Merde, il pouvait presque entendre la chanson 'Don't Stand So Close To Me' (Ne te rapproche pas autant de moi) dans sa tête.

« Tenez-moi ça, » gronda Derek, en fourrant la poignée du parapluie dans la main de Stiles.

« Euh, ok, » dit Stiles, en galérant un peu pour l'attraper avec ses mains rendues glissantes par la pluie.

Derek sentit le regard de Stiles sur sa personne quand il enleva sa veste. Il se tourna vers l'étudiant dont la bouche était entrouverte, lui conférant ainsi un air un peu confus. Derek détourna les yeux et fit de son mieux pour emmitoufler Stiles dans sa veste avant de reprendre le parapluie.

« Mais, vous n'avez pas à… » Commença Stiles, mais il serrait la veste contre lui, sans faire le moindre geste pour la lui rendre.

« Il ne manquerait plus que vous ratiez mon cours parce que vous seriez tombé malade, » l'interrompit Derek, toujours sans oser regarder Stiles qui était emmitouflé dans sa veste. « J'ai prévu un test pour demain. »

« Merci, » dit Stiles en rougissant après un court silence.

« Le feu est vert, » répondit Derek, changeant ainsi de sujet. Il ne voulait vraiment pas s'attarder sur la sensation de bonheur qu'il avait ressentit en entendant les remerciements de Stiles.

Parce qu'en ce moment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ramener Stiles chez lui et l'enfouir dans une couverture bien chaude. Seigneur, il voulait faire des trucs ridicules, comme se blottir contre Stiles dans un lit, et lui réciter des poésies de Walt Whitman jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Stiles aimerait sans doute Whitman. (Derek devrait vraiment arrêter de penser à leurs goûts communs en matière de littérature.)

« Euh, » commença Stiles, interrompant les réflexions de Derek. « Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez me raccompagner jusqu'à ma voiture ? Parce que j'aimerais autant éviter d'avoir à piquer un sprint sous la pluie battante. »

« Bien sûr, » s'entendit dire Derek, alors qu'il ne devrait, vraiment, mais vraiment pas encourager ce… ce _béguin_ (merci Erica).

« Cool. Ma voiture est garée sur le parking de State Street, » dit Stiles, en utilisant son pouce pour désigner la direction, qui était à l'opposé du parking où Derek était garé. Évidemment.

Derek soupira mais partit dans la bonne direction. Stiles resta silencieux. Cela aurait dû provoquer un certain soulagement chez Derek, mais cela le mit juste mal à l'aise. En fait, il était sur le point d'essayer de faire la conversation quand il entendit que Stiles chantonnait à voix basse.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de chantonner Rihanna ? » demanda-t-il en lançant un regard incrédule à Stiles.

« Je pense que ça convient plutôt bien à la situation, » répondit Stiles, en le regardant à travers ses cils encore mouillés. « Vous savez. Umbrella-Parapluie. Vous n'avez pas mis longtemps pour reconnaître l'air. »

« Quand elle est d'humeur, ma sœur l'écoute en boucle, » répondit Derek, en le regrettant aussitôt, parce qu'il ne devrait pas parler de sa vie personnelle à Stiles s'il voulait conserver une relation uniquement professionnelle.

« Vous avez une sœur ? » demanda Stiles par curiosité.

« Cora est trop vieille pour vous, » dit Derek en fronçant les sourcils. « Elle a au moins sept ans de plus que vous. »

« Sept ans, ce n'est pas une différence d'âge insurmontable, » répondit Stiles. Derek s'efforça de ne rien imaginer dans le regard que Stiles lui lança. « Mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

_Cependant, quatorze années d'écart, ça fait une grosse différence_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Derek. Seigneur, il avait trente-six ans, et Stiles devait avoir au maximum dans les vingt-deux s'il était en dernière année. Stiles était peut-être en second cycle. Mais ce n'était pas le point le plus important. Même si Stiles avait le même âge que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'impliquer avec un étudiant. Il dépassait déjà les bornes, rien qu'en le raccompagnant à sa voiture.

« Est-ce que nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? » demanda Derek pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Encore deux rues, » répondit Stiles, et Derek dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. « Mais n'essayez pas de me faire oublier que vous connaissez la pop-music. C'est important. Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous notez vos copies en écoutant Beyoncé. »

« Vous êtes un vrai danger ambulant, » ricana Derek, en essayant d'oublier la playlist que Laura lui avait faite : _MUSIQUES GENIALES QUE DEREK DOIT VRAIMENT ECOUTER !_ Qui contenait à peu près trente fois la même chanson : _Run the world (Girls)_.

« Mais vous m'aimez bien quand même, » répliqua Stiles, avec un petit sourire.

« J'arrive à vous tolérer quand vous gardez la bouche fermée, » rétorqua Derek, en se sentant rougir.

« Est-ce que vous pensez souvent à me faire taire ? » demanda Stiles, en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Merde, Derek avait vraiment dû faire des trucs horribles dans une vie antérieure. Peut-être un massacre d'enfants innocents ? Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'il avait dû faire pour mériter un châtiment de cette ampleur.

« C'est celui-ci ? » demanda Derek, en indiquant le parking devant eux, il était presque sûr que Stiles devait bien rire de lui, dans sa tête, en ce moment.

« Ouaip, » répondit Stiles en accentuant le son du 'p'. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous emmène quelque part ? »

« Non, » répondit, un peu trop vite, Derek. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se retrouver coincé dans un espace clos avec Stiles. Pas s'il voulait conserver sa santé mentale.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Ça ne m'embête pas du tout, » dit Stiles en le regardant avec ses grands yeux bruns. « Je veux dire, j'ai monopolisé votre parapluie alors… »

« Ça va aller, » insista Derek, en s'arrêtant devant l'entrée du parking. « Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Oh, attendez ! » S'exclama Stiles alors que Derek commençait à s'éloigner dans la direction d'où ils venaient d'arriver. « Derek ! »

Derek fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, et son cœur ne rata absolument aucun battement en l'entendant dire son prénom.

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé sa veste à Stiles. Merde.

**XX**

Le lendemain, Stiles arriva à son cours en portant sa veste, et Derek crut mourir. Il lui rendit après le cours, et Derek était presque sûr qu'au moins deux étudiants avaient été témoins de la scène.

Il allait vraiment finir par se faire virer.

**XX**

Le lundi matin, Derek était absolument sûr que, de toute sa carrière, il n'avait eu autant de difficulté pour enseigner. Et la seule raison, totalement absurde, de ce fait…

C'était l'absence mystérieuse de Stiles à son cours, ce matin.

Ce qui voulait dire que, bien entendu, la discussion qu'il essayait de mettre en place tournait en rond. Mais bon, c'était peut-être une bonne chose, parce que ça voulait aussi dire, que personne ne faisait de commentaires douteux à propos du texte qu'ils étudiaient, _Lolita_. De plus, comme ça, il pouvait expliquer tranquillement que _Lolita_ avait été sur-romancé par la société américaine qui l'avait idéalisé d'une façon complètement tordue. Seigneur, s'il entendait encore une autre chanson avec une gamine qui se fait appeler 'Lolita', il allait se mettre à hurler. Bon sang, dans le livre, Lolita était _victime d'abus sexuels_.

Il avait espéré que Stiles le comprendrait ainsi, et donc, qu'il n'essaierait pas de flirter avec lui en jouant sur la différence d'âge. Il ne pensait pas que Stiles se permettrait de salir le livre de cette façon, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir. Et vraiment, après avoir relu Lolita, Derek avait encore plus l'impression d'être un vieux pervers parce qu'il était attiré par Stiles.

Merde, Humbert avait trente sept ans et était aussi professeur de littérature. Derek n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui. Au moins, Stiles était majeur. Ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose, parce que, de toute façon, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de suivre ses envies quand elles concernaient Stiles.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

**XX**

Derek avait déjà attaqué le Scotch quand Laura fit irruption dans son appartement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ? » grommela-t-il, avachi sur une chaise dans sa cuisine.

« Tu m'as envoyé un message disant : 'Il a dit qu'Hemingway était l'incarnation même du slogan 'No homo'. Je crois que je suis amoureux.' Comment aurais-je pu _ne pas_ venir ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en agitant son téléphone devant lui.

« Merde, » grogna Derek, en laissant tomber sa tête sur la table.

« Alors, raconte, » dit Laura, en s'effondrant sur une chaise à côté de lui. « Tu as vraiment un gros problème si ta première réaction, en rencontrant un gars canon, qui te plait, est de rentrer chez toi pour te saouler. »

« C'est un _étudiant_, Laura, » gémit Derek. Laura fit une pause et lui jeta un regard compatissant en comprenant la situation.

« Seigneur, Der. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir un tel manque de chance, » répondit-elle, avec une grimace, avant de prendre une gorgée dans le verre de Derek. « Il est dans quel cours ? »

« Le roman américain, » dit-il avec un air renfrogné.

« Je croyais que c'était le cours que tu détestais, » dit Laura, en plissant la bouche.

« Je… Oui, c'était le cas, » soupira Derek, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Il est arrivé au deuxième cours. Techniquement, il ne fait pas partie de ma classe. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Laura en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne s'est pas inscrit officiellement, » admit Derek, en fixant son verre de scotch qui était presque vide. « Apparemment le cours qu'il avait à cette heure-là a été annulé, parce que la plupart de ses camarades ont demandé à se faire transférer dans mon cours. Il était juste curieux. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, où est le problème ? » demanda Laura. Derek en resta bouche bée, il fixait Laura avec des yeux écarquillés.

« C'est un _étudiant_, Laura ! » Craqua Derek, parce qu'il refusait complètement de devenir comme Kate. Ou du moins, de ressembler davantage à Kate, puisqu'il était déjà attiré par un de ses étudiants.

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas un de _tes_ étudiants, » protesta Laura, en haussant les épaules. « Techniquement, tu n'as aucune autorité sur lui, pas vrai ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de juger ce fait, » dit Derek, en secouant la tête. « Je dois adresser une requête auprès des Ressources Humaines avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et même dans ce cas, si un de mes collègues a le moindre doute… » Derek secoua la tête. « Je m'expose à des sanctions disciplinaires. »

« Tu as cherché dans le règlement de l'université ? » Demanda Laura en haussant un sourcil, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part de Derek.

« La plupart des universités ont des règlements similaires, et j'ai dû faire des recherches avant de parler de mes soupçons concernant Kate, » admit Derek. L'expression de Laura s'adoucit.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de Kate que tu es aussi inflexible ?... » Interrogea Laura, en lançant un regard inquiet à Derek. « Parce que tu n'es pas comme elle, tu le sais ? Le fait que tu te prennes autant la tête le prouve bien. »

« Je le sais, » répondit Derek, d'une petite voix. Il comprenait ce que sa sœur essayait de lui expliquer, et les affirmations de Laura le rassuraient vraiment, mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement coupable. « C'est juste… Nous avons parlé de _Lolita_ aujourd'hui. »

« Aïe, » dit Laura avec compassion. « Il n'en a pas profité pour flirter, j'espère ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » lui répondit Derek. Il se sentit vraiment soulagé en repensant à la longue conversation sur le livre qu'ils avaient eue dans son bureau après les cours. « Merde, il en a parlé avec beaucoup d'intelligence, il a évoqué les abus de pouvoir, et l'hypersexualisation des jeunes filles dans les médias américains… »

« Donc tu bandes pour lui, de façon intellectuelle et physique, » l'interrompit Laura, en ricanant un peu quand Derek lui jeta un regard noir, parce qu'il était absolument sérieux. « Ecoute, si tu es attiré à ce point par ce gars, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais pas un essai ? Je veux dire, il a aussi l'air d'être attiré par toi, s'il accepte de parler de cette littérature ennuyeuse d'homme blanc avec toi. »

« Il aime surtout déblatérer sur Hemingway, » grommela Derek, en prenant une autre gorgée de scotch.

« Tu vois ? Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, » annonça Laura, et Derek ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer un peu. Car même s'il contredisait souvent l'étudiant au sujet d'Hemingway, au fond de lui, il n'y avait que quelques arguments de Stiles que Derek réfutait sincèrement. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à Stiles, ce dernier en serait beaucoup trop content.

« Laura, » soupira Derek, en se frottant le front avec la paume de sa main. « Mon désir pour lui ne devrait pas peser sur ses choix universitaires. Je lui serais bien plus utile en tant que conseiller pour ses études qu'en tant que partenaire romantique. »

« Ok, d'abord, ce ne sont que des conneries, » répondit Laura, en se penchant pour voler le verre des mains de Derek. « Je suis sûre que tu ferais un très bon petit ami.C'est à cause de tes partenaires que tes histoires précédentes n'ont pas fonctionné. »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Laura l'en empêcha en continuant à parler. Derek la laissa faire, même s'il détestait l'admettre, elle avait raison. Un peu, sur le fond, mais elle avait quand même raison.

« Ecoute, tu… Peut-être que tu devrais passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. » Lui suggéra Laura, d'une voix douce. « Explique-lui la situation et vois si ça vaut le coup. »

« Et quoi ? Et je serai le prof flippant qui l'entraîne de force dans une relation ? » Ricana Derek, d'un ton maussade. « J'ai _au moins_ _quatorze ans_ de plus que lui. »

« Je croyais que tu m'avais dit qu'il avait flirté avec toi ? » Répondit Laura, en mettant la bouteille de scotch hors de portée de son frère quand il la chercha du regard.

« J'ai très bien pu me faire des idées, » grommela Derek, en essayant d'oublier les sous-entendus osés et les regards indécents de Stiles. « Et même s'il était vraiment intéressé, ce serait sûrement juste sexuel. Il aime énerver les gens, dépasser les bornes. Il est juste excité à l'idée de coucher avec un prof, parce que c'est interdit. »

Laura garda le silence un moment, tout en l'observant attentivement alors qu'il essayait de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur. Puis elle soupira et lui rendit la bouteille de scotch.

« Ok, ok, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, » céda-t-elle avec un regard triste. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. »

« Je suis heureux, » grommela Derek en reprenant la bouteille.

Laura ne releva pas son mensonge.

**XX**

« Oh mon Dieu, comment est-ce possible de se planter autant sur _Lolita _? » demanda Stiles en regardant Derek qui était affalé sur son fauteuil de bureau. « Je veux dire, c'est quoi cette _connerie_. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait essayé d'argumenter en disant que Dolores avait le pouvoir parce qu'elle manipulait Humbert avec ses 'ruses sexuelles'… »

Stiles utilisa même ses mains pour faire le signe des guillemets, et Derek aurait pu se sentir gêné d'avoir le béguin pour un _gamin_, si Stiles n'était pas en train de massacrer l'argumentation stupide d'un de ses camarades avec une telle passion. Sincèrement, il avait chaud rien qu'en écoutant Stiles qui dissertait sur de la littérature. Laura se roulerait par terre à force de rire si jamais elle l'apprenait.

« Un enfant de _douze ans_ ne devrait jamais être mis dans une situation où il doit manipuler quelqu'un avec du sexe, » continua Stiles, en bougeant ses mains pour exprimer sa colère. « Bon Dieu, j'ai vraiment eu envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. »

« Pitié, évitez de frapper vos camarades de classe, » renifla Derek, même s'il comprenait totalement la position de Stiles. En fait, il avait failli le dégager, en personne, de son cours quand il avait utilisé l'argument minable des 'ruses sexuelles' pour flirter grossièrement avec lui. S'il avait vraiment voulu attirer Derek, il aurait plutôt dû lire davantage et analyser correctement le livre.

Comme Stiles était en train de le faire.

« Vous savez, je n'arrive jamais vraiment à savoir si vous êtes sarcastique ou non, » dit Stiles, en plantant ses coudes sur le bureau tout en regardant Derek dans les yeux. « Genre, des fois, vous faites des commentaires qui n'auraient aucun sens s'ils n'étaient pas sarcastiques, mais sans avoir l'_air_ d'être sarcastique. »

« Vous devriez peut-être vous inscrire dans mon cours d'initiation au sarcasme, » ironisa Derek, en se concentrant sur la copie qu'il essayait de corriger. Il n'en avait lu qu'un paragraphe, alors que ça faisait déjà une heure qu'il était dessus.

« Vous voyez, ça, c'était clairement un sarcasme, » répondit Stiles, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui. « Mais quand vous m'avez dit d'éviter de frapper mes 'camarades de classe', ça n'avait pas l'air d'en être. »

« Ce sont vos camarades de classe, » dit Derek, sans trop savoir quel était le problème de Stiles concernant ce fait.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais inscrit dans ce cours, » ricana Stiles en boudant un peu.

« Non, mais vous le suivez, » répliqua Derek, en haussant un sourcil. « Donc ce sont vos camarades de classe. »

« Je suppose qu'on peut le voir ainsi, » songea Stiles, mais il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Mais… »

« Eh Professeur Hale, » dit une voix, interrompant Stiles, et Derek qui essayait toujours de corriger la copie. Erica se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle portait une pile de copies et jeta un regard à Stiles qui donna envie à Derek de faire un truc stupide, comme lui grogner dessus, par exemple.

« Erica… » Commença Derek, mais il avait perdu son attention.

« Attendez, vous faites de la Biologie, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle à Stiles. Derek était perdu, comment le savait-elle? Derek n'avait appris que Stiles étudiait la Biologie avec une spécialisation pour la génétique qu'après plusieurs conversations.

« Euh, ouais, » répondit Stiles. Il avait aussi l'air un peu confus en regardant Erica.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis trop jalouse, » grogna Erica. Stiles lança un regard égaré à Derek. « Vous devez voir le Professeur Boyd tout le temps. Il est trop canon. »

« _Oh_, » dit Stiles. Ses lèvres se relevèrent pour former un sourire, il venait de comprendre. « Oh ouais. Il a des épaules qui donneraient envie à n'importe qui de s'en servir comme support pour les jambes. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit hétéro. »

« Dommage pour vous surtout, » répliqua Erica, en ricanant, ce qui fit rire Stiles.

« Exact, c'est vrai, » rigola Stiles.

Bon Dieu, Derek était sur le point de faire une attaque. Deux de ses étudiants étaient en train de discuter du sex-appeal d'un professeur, juste devant lui, et en plus, d'après les commentaires de Stiles, ce dernier avait même dû flirter avec le prof en question auparavant.

Derek se dit qu'il n'était absolument pas déçu de constater, qu'apparemment, Stiles flirtait avec tous ses profs. Et surtout qu'il n'était _absolument pas jaloux_.

« Erica ? Vous aviez une raison de venir me voir dans mon bureau ? » L'interrompit Derek, d'un ton sec.

« Le Professeur Ito m'a demandé de vous les déposer, » répondit-elle, en indiquant la pile de copies, qu'elle lâcha sur le bureau. « Je vous laisse poursuivre votre _conversation_, Professeur Hale. »

Elle avait l'air fière d'elle et absolument pas désolée. Derek ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir. Il était absolument sûr qu'elle en rigola intérieurement en sautillant vers la porte.

« Sérieusement ? Vous obligez tous vos collègues à vous appelez Professeur Hale ? » Demanda Stiles, détournant ainsi l'attention de Derek de l'embrasure de la porte qui était vide désormais.

« Quoi ? » répondit Derek, un peu perdu. « Erica est une étudiante, elle est en dernière année. »

« Quoi, vraiment ? » demanda Stiles, en écarquillant les yeux. « Merde. Boyd va être tellement frustré à cause de moi, qu'il va sûrement me tuer. »

Derek eut besoin d'un moment pour comprendre ce que Stiles disait, puis il se détendit. Dieu merci le Professeur Boyd semblait avoir le même sens de l'éthique et de la morale que lui.

« Elle aura très bientôt terminé, » ne put s'empêcher de dire Derek. « J'ai entendu dire qu'on lui avait déjà offert une place de professeur assistant. Et elle a aussi reçu d'autres propositions. »

« Oh, c'est cool. » dit Stiles, en souriant un peu plus. « Peut-être que Boyd ne m'éviscérera pas alors. »

C'est tout ce que dit Stiles sur le sujet. Derek fut, malgré lui, un peu déçu que Stiles n'en profite pas pour lui dire quand, lui, aurait fini ses études. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus poser la question, car il ne voulait pas passer pour un vieux pervers. Ce qu'il était déjà en fait. Merde.

« Nous parlions de _Lolita_, » dit maladroitement Derek en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« En fait, je papotais à propos de mes 'camarades'… » Stiles eut un petit sourire en utilisant ce mots. « …Et vous, vous étiez juste là, avachi sur votre fauteuil. »

« Non, c'est faux, » toussa Derek, en envoyant un regard sévère à Stiles.

« Quoi, Derek, vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de m'accuser d'être un narrateur non fiable, n'est-ce pas ? » haleta Stiles en faisant comme s'il était offensé.

« Bien sûr que si, » répondit normalement Derek, en restant concentré sur la copie qu'il essayait _toujours_ de corriger.

« Bien, je suppose que chacun a le droit d'avoir son point de vue, » dit Stiles, en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise avant de lécher son pouce pour tourner la page de l'exemplaire de _Lolita_ qu'il avait sur les genoux.

« Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce point de vue est _objectif,_ » renifla Derek, en soulignant une phrase avec son stylo rouge.

« Alors vous n'êtes pas le genre de prof qui pense '_aucune question n'est stupide_' ? » demanda Stiles d'une voix amusée.

« Je pense que la question que vous venez de poser est assez stupide, » répondit Derek. Il se sentit exceptionnellement fier quand Stiles rigola.

« Ok, j'ai tendu le bâton pour me faire battre, » dit Stiles avec un sourire. Derek ne réussit pas à complètement réprimer son sourire. « Mais, plus sérieusement, comment font les gens pour se planter autant sur ce livre ? »

« Eh bien, ça arrive même à ceux qui ont fait de grandes études, » ricana Derek. « J'ai lu certaines études publiées sur _Lolita_, les auteurs passaient leur temps à éviter à tout prix d'utiliser les mots 'viol' et 'abus sexuel'. »

« C'est pathétique, » répondit Stiles, en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai perdu tout espoir pour les Etats Unis d'Amérique. »

« Oui enfin, il existe encore des gens intelligents par ici, » dit Derek, en relevant les yeux un court instant pour regarder Stiles.

« Quoi ? Professeur Hale, était-ce un compliment ? » Demanda Stiles en arborant un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire, et avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Qui a dit que je parlais de vous ? » répliqua Derek, avec la gorge sèche alors que ses joues devenaient brûlantes.

« Personne, » dit Stiles, mais le ton de sa voix sous-entendait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot. « Je suppose que vous parliez de vous. Personne ne vous blâmerait d'être narcissique. »

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil. Derek était presque sûr que tout son visage venait juste de devenir rouge.

**XX**

« Ça suffit ! » S'exclama Laura, en levant les mains en l'air.

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek en la regardant avec un air perdu.

« J'ai passé les dernières semaines à t'écouter parler avec adoration de Stiles l'inaccessible, et c'était mignon pendant les premières heures mais maintenant c'est juste pathétique, » répondit Laura, en le fixant avec un regard énervé.

« Je ne… » Protesta Derek, alors que ses joues rougissaient.

« Derek, tu étais en train de te morfondre parce que tu ne pourras jamais lire une dissertation écrite par lui, parce qu'il n'est pas vraiment dans ta classe, » dit Laura, peu intéressée par son déni. « Une _dissertation_. Tu es triste parce que tu ne peux pas corriger ses _dissertations_. »

Ok, elle avait peut-être raison.

« Donc, je t'emmène au Jungle, » dit-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune contradiction.

« Jungle ? » demanda Derek, avec une boule dans la gorge.

« C'est le meilleur des clubs gays du coin, » répondit Laura, en le regardant comme si elle était en train de décider des vêtements qu'elle allait lui faire porter. Et c'était sûrement ce qu'elle faisait. « En plus, peu d'étudiants y vont, parce que c'est assez loin du campus, donc tu n'auras pas à avoir peur d'en baiser un sans le savoir. »

Derek ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ne prévoyait absolument pas de baiser quelqu'un de toute façon, mais il préféra se taire. Quand Laura avait décidé quelque chose, c'était toujours plus simple d'aller dans son sens. Il pourrait toujours s'asseoir dans un coin et lancer des regards noirs aux gens pendant toute la soirée alors que Laura sera trop occupée par les jolies filles.

Et, quelques heures plus tard, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Plusieurs hommes avaient déjà essayé de l'approcher, mais il les avait repoussés. La moitié d'entre eux étaient trop saoul pour qu'il s'y intéresse et les autres… n'étaient pas son genre.

(Surtout parce qu'aucun d'eux n'était Stiles.)

Derek observait la piste de danse en soupirant d'ennui. Sa batterie de téléphone n'avait plus que vingt pour cent de charge, donc il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser car il tenait à l'avoir au cas où Laura aurait besoin de le contacter, ou l'inverse. Etant donné la façon dont elle matait la belle femme noire qui avait trois cicatrices bien visibles sur le cou et le menton, il allait certainement recevoir un message lui disant de ne pas l'attendre.

Il soupira à nouveau en fixant son verre, posé sur la table devant lui. Il passa son doigt sur les gouttelettes d'eau qui suintaient sur le verre, résultat de la condensation.

« Ça alors, vous ici, » dit une voix. Derek leva les yeux pour l'envoyer bouler, mais il se figea et il resta bouche bée en voyant la personne.

« Stiles, » répondit Derek, d'une voix étranglée.

Merde, où était-il supposé regarder ? Les pupilles de Stiles étaient dilatées et ses joues étaient rouges, sans doute parce qu'il avait dansé. Ses lèvres paraissaient un peu trop rouges et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, comme si quelqu'un venait de passer la main dedans ou de s'y agripper. Derek remua maladroitement sur son siège pour essayer de dissimuler le début d'une horrible érection. Il s'obligea à détourner les yeux du visage de Stiles, mais ça ne l'aida pas parce que son T-shirt était blanc, fin et qu'il moulait son torse à tel point que son regard fut aussitôt attiré par les tétons qui tendaient le tissu.

Putain de bordel de merde, il était complètement foutu.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » réussit-il à dire en fixant un point par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles.

« Que font les gens d'habitude dans un club ? » demanda Stiles avec un petit sourire, et Derek lutta pour ne pas penser : des fellations dans les toilettes.

« Vous ne devriez pas… Nous ne devrions pas parler, » dit Derek, sans répondre à la question rhétorique de Stiles.

« Est-ce votre façon de m'inviter à danser ? » demanda Stiles, en se passant la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Eh Merde, Derek pensait aux fellations.

« Je ne peux pas, » affirma Derek, en serrant les poings au point d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes afin de garder le contrôle. « Je… ne danse pas. »

Il voulait _vraiment_ danser avec Stiles.

« Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous payer un verre, » insista Stiles. Derek était tenté de dire oui parce que comme ça, il pourrait se saouler à mort afin d'en finir plus vite avec cette torture.

« Je conduis, » dit-il à la place, ce qui était vrai. Laura et lui n'en avait pas vraiment discuté, mais il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était toujours le seul à rester sobre, donc l'excuse était acceptable.

« Un soda, alors. Une boisson sans alcool, » insista Stiles. Une grande partie de Derek voulait craquer et lui hurler dessus, mais l'étudiant avait l'air tellement _sincère_. Seigneur, pourquoi était-il un étudiant ?

« Ce n'est pas professionnel, » murmura finalement Derek, voulant que Stiles comprenne. Il s'était laissé faire assez longtemps, et de toute évidence, le fait de simplement ignorer ses avances ne suffisait pas.

« Pitié, comme si vous étiez la première personne à le faire, » répondit Stiles d'un ton désinvolte en roulant des yeux. « Je veux dire, regardez Allison et Lydia. J'ai même eu une histoire avec Danny du secteur informatique. »

Derek fixa Stiles pendant un moment avec un air choqué, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Que diable était-il supposé dire quand un étudiant avouait devant lui qu'il avait eu une aventure avec un professeur ? Merde, Stiles pensait même que c'était _normal_… Que les professeurs enfreignaient cette règle tout le temps.

Si jamais Derek rencontrait ce 'Danny', il allait faire un massacre.

« Stiles, » commença doucement Derek, réfléchissant soigneusement à ses mots pour éviter que Stiles se mette sur la défensive. « Je ne sais pas ce que ce 'Danny' vous a dit mais… »

« Derbear ! »

Comme d'habitude, Laura et son don pour toujours arriver quand il ne fallait pas.

« Qui est ton ami ? » demanda Laura en se glissant à côté de Derek. Ses joues étaient rouges d'avoir autant dansé et sa voix était rauque.

« Laura, » gronda Derek. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Laura dise quelque chose qui risquait de conforter Stiles dans son idée que les aventures entre étudiants et professeurs étaient normales.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis juste sa sœur, » continua-t-elle, en l'ignorant pour regarder Stiles.

« Stiles, » se présenta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Le Stiles ? » demanda Laura. Merde, merde, merde, il devait l'arrêter avant… « Je mourais d'envie de te rencontrer. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Stiles, un peu perdu.

« Bien sûr, » dit simplement Laura. L'estomac de Derek se noua quand il la vit sourire. « Après tout, tu es le préféré de Derek. »

« _Laura _! » cria Derek alors que ses joues rougissaient de honte et de colère et qu'il lui jetait un regard noir. Elle _savait_ qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Il lui avait déjà expliqué la multitude de raisons qui faisaient que rien ne pourrait jamais arriver entre lui et Stiles, mais apparemment elle avait bu au point d'être dans sa phase 'foutons la honte à Derek'.

Sauf que cette fois, il y avait bien plus en jeu qu'un simple moment d'embarras.

« Aw, allons. Il n'est même pas… » Protesta Laura, mais Derek en avait marre.

« Nous partons, » annonça-t-il, en attrapant le bras de Laura pour la traîner derrière lui.

« Contente de t'avoir rencontré, Stiles ! » cria Laura par-dessus son épaule. Derek n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder Stiles. Son imagination lui suffisait amplement pour connaître l'expression perdue et blessée qu'il devait avoir.

« Putain, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » siffla Derek, une fois qu'ils furent hors de la portée visuelle et auditive de Stiles.

« Attends, je l'ai vu, il était en train de danser avec un mec canon visiblement très intéressé par lui, et il l'a laissé tomber, juste pour venir parler avec le grincheux maussade que tu es, » cria Laura, en lui lançant un regard noir. « Ça se voit qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne tentes même pas… »

« Il y a déjà un professeur qui a profité de sa naïveté, » craqua Derek, en resserrant sa main sur le bras de sa sœur. « Il pense que c'est _normal_ pour un professeur de coucher avec un étudiant, et je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas abuser de lui… »

« Bon Dieu, je ne te dis pas de sauter dans son lit ! » s'exclama Laura, en arrachant son bras à la prise de son frère. « Je te dis de parler avec lui à propos d'une relation éventuelle entre vous deux et de ce que ça signifierait exactement… »

En regardant par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur, ses yeux furent attirés par deux silhouettes qui dansaient ensemble, plus particulièrement par les cheveux roux flamboyant de l'une d'elle. Il mit un moment avant de la reconnaître, mais il se souvint tout à coup que c'était l'étudiante effrayante qui avait assisté à son premier cours. Mais c'était sa partenaire de danse que Derek dévisagea d'un regard noir.

Derek reconnaîtrait le Professeur Allison Argent entre mille.

_Je veux dire, regardez Allison et Lydia_. Stiles en avait parlé et maintenant Derek avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade. Telle tante, telle nièce.

« Cette discussion est terminée, » dit Derek en regardant Laura. « Je m'en vais. »

« Bien, » répondit-elle, d'une voix furieuse. « Je retourne avec Braeden. »

Ensuite, elle partit précipitamment pour rejoindre la foule des danseurs.

**XX**

Derek essaya d'effacer complètement la soirée au club de sa mémoire. Et il y avait des fois où il y arrivait, et d'autres non. Et quand il y repensait, il finissait soit dans la douche avec une main sur sa queue, soit sur le site internet du département des sciences informatiques pour fixer la photo du profil du Professeur Danny Mahealani. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il avait l'air absolument adorable pour un tas de merde qui profitait de ses étudiants.

Et, en ce qui concernait Stiles, eh bien, il venait en cours comme d'habitude. Quelques jours plus tard, il recommençait à venir lui parler pendant ses heures de bureau, mais Derek essaya de lui faire prendre ses distances. Même après qu'ils aient retrouvé leur petite routine, leurs discussions furent un peu maladroites pendant quelques temps. Heureusement, désormais ils semblaient avoir retrouvé leur ancien rythme.

Enfin, il l'_avait_ retrouvé.

« Non, » dit Derek, alors que le mot semblait peser des tonnes sur sa langue. « Je n'irai pas dîner avec vous. »

Stiles resta à le fixer pendant un moment, et Derek était persuadé qu'il n'avait jamais vu un cœur brisé s'exprimer autant sur un visage. Il avait l'impression d'être le plus gros connard de la planète.

« Oh, » répondit finalement Stiles, avec une petite voix choquée. « Je… Désolé, Je vais… » Il se leva de sa chaise et tâtonna pour attraper son sac. « Juste vous laisser tranquille alors. »

Il passa la porte avant même que Derek puisse dire quelque chose, ou qu'il puisse s'expliquer. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. C'était un refus simple, précis et froid. Stiles finirait par s'en remettre. Il était encore jeune et influençable, il trouverait bien quelqu'un de son âge.

Ou alors, peut-être qu'il retournerait droit dans les bras du Professeur Mahealani, ne put s'empêcher de penser Derek. Ou il irait peut-être voir le Professeur Yukimura, ou le Professeur Argent, ou un autre des Professeurs qu'il semblait si bien connaître. Merde, il avait accepté ce poste pour recommencer à zéro après l'histoire avec Kate, mais ici, les choses semblaient encore pires.

Il devrait peut-être démissionner tout de suite.

**XX**

Le vendredi, Laura lui lança un regard noir, lui dit d'arrêter de se morfondre et d'aller adopter un chat. Derek lui renvoya son regard, parce qu'elle _savait très bien_ qu'il n'aimait pas les chats. Donc, il se retrouva au refuge pour essayer de trouver un grand chien, avec une fourrure épaisse et toute douce, et qui aimerait les câlins.

Il avait l'impression d'être pathétique.

« Aw, eh toi, tu sais que tu es trop mignon ? » dit une voix douloureusement familière. Derek s'arrêta net.

Il se figea, dans le couloir, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Quelle chance y avait-il pour que Stiles se trouve ici ? Derek ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil, juste pour l'apercevoir. Après tout, Stiles n'était venu ni en cours, ni dans son bureau depuis qu'il l'avait rejeté.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing quand il posa enfin les yeux sur Stiles. L'étudiant tenait ce qui ressemblait à une petite boule de poils hirsute, mais, après inspection, il s'agissait en fait, d'un petit chat.

« Je t'aime bien, » déclara Stiles, avec un sourire gentil, tout en continuant de caresser le chat. « Et tant que je te nourris et que je te caresse, je suis sûr que tu m'aimeras aussi. Pas comme d'autres. Les humains sont tellement compliqués. »

Derek grimaça. Il était sûr, à quatre vingt dix pour cent, que cette remarque le concernait. Même si Stiles n'avait jamais pensé que Derek l'entendrait.

« Mais, cette fois-ci, je pensais vraiment que j'avais une chance, tu vois ? » continua Stiles. Derek devrait vraiment arrêter de l'espionner, mais il resta là pour écouter. « Tu peux me croire, je me suis déjà planté auparavant. Ça m'a même valu un nez cassé une fois, mais lui, il avait l'air… »

Stiles s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et soupira.

« Qu'importe. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je devrais vraiment arrêter de ressasser tout ça. » Dit Stiles en grattouillant le chat derrière ses oreilles, ce qui le fit ronronner.

Derek fit demi-tour et repartit par là où il était arrivé. Lui aussi devrait vraiment arrêter de ressasser tout ça.

**XX**

Le jeudi suivant, Derek avait réussi à intérioriser son broyage de noir. Il n'était toujours pas retourné au refuge, parce qu'il avait peur d'y revoir Stiles. En gros, il avait lu et relu des livres, tout en essayant de ne pas écouter Rihanna et de ne pas réciter de poésie de Walt Whitman.

Cependant, les choses changèrent quand il reçut une visite.

« Vous êtes le Professeur Hale ? » demanda sèchement une voix. Derek leva les yeux du texte qu'il tapait pour voir l'étudiante rousse, qu'il avait vu à son premier cours et au club, qui le scrutait.

« Oui, » répondit-il, un peu inquiet. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Mlle… ? »

« _Professeur_ Martin, » répondit-elle d'une voix carrément énervée, mais Derek s'en fichait, parce que, putain, pourquoi Stiles traînait-il avec autant de profs ? « Et oui, j'ai une question pour vous. Pourquoi avez-vous rejeté Stiles ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai… » Bégaya Derek, alors que la colère montait en lui. « Eh bien, pourquoi ressentez-vous le besoin d'abuser de vos étudiants, _Professeur _Martin ? »

Elle lui lança un regard plein de confusion et de fureur.

« _Excusez-moi _? » dit-elle finalement d'un ton incrédule. « Je n'ai jamais abusé d'un de mes étudiants, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous osiez insinuer… »

« Vous m'avez demandé pourquoi j'avais rejeté Stiles, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait cette insinuation, » l'interrompit Derek, en se raidissant alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. « Je ne couche pas avec mes étudiants. » _A l'inverse de tous les autres professeurs de cette université._

Le Professeur Martin l'observa, comme si elle l'étudiait attentivement, et même si la fureur était encore présente, c'était la confusion qui avait l'air de l'emporter. Derek était sur le point de continuer sa diatribe, quand les yeux de son interlocutrice s'écarquillèrent en comprenant ce qui s'était passé.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais _tuer_ cet idiot, » souffla le Professeur Martin. Derek eut un frisson de terreur, merde, est-ce qu'elle menaçait Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il devait en parler à quelqu'un ?

Derek allait commencer à proférer des menaces à son tour quand il fut interrompu par un regard ennuyé du Professeur Martin. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne semblait plus du tout en colère.

« Avant que vous ne fassiez des conclusions trop rapides, j'aimerais vous assurer que je n'ai jamais couché avec Stiles, » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Quant à la situation dans laquelle vous et Stiles êtes, je vous suggère fortement de vous rendre au cours de Bio 130 à neuf heures demain. C'est dans l'amphi principal du bâtiment de biologie. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda un Derek confus.

« Vous savez quoi, je vous l'aurais volontiers dit tout de suite, mais vous avez commencé à m'accuser de coucher avec mes étudiants, » dit le Professeur Martin, en lui jetant un regard noir. « Donc vous allez devoir attendre demain pour le découvrir. »

Après cela, elle sortit de la salle telle une furie, laissant un Derek plus frustré et confus que jamais.

« Wow, c'est une vraie tempête à elle toute seule, » dit Erica en s'appuyant à la porte. « Je suis mi-terrifiée, mi-excitée. »

« Qu'y a-t-il de si spécial pendant le cours de Bio 130 à neuf heures ? » laissa échapper Derek, sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Bio 130 ? » répéta Erica, en lui lançant un regard confus. « Eh, ce ne serait pas le Professeur Boyd, qui donne ce cours ? »

Oh Mon Dieu. On dirait bien que son rejet avait envoyé Stiles droit dans les bras d'un autre professeur. Eh Merde.

**XX**

Derek passa la nuit à se tourner et se retourner, essayant de décider s'il devait assister ou non au cours de Bio après son cours d'anglais 346 qui était à huit heures. Il n'avait toujours pas pris de décision quand arriva l'heure de donner son cours, mais quand les étudiants commencèrent à arriver… Il réalisa que Stiles lui manquait vraiment.

Donc il y alla. Il entra par l'arrière de l'amphi, à peine trente secondes avant le début du cours et passa la totalité de ces trente secondes à chercher Stiles dans la foule des étudiants.

Il n'accorda son attention au devant de l'amphi que quand le Professeur commença le cours.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir vous informer que le Professeur Boyd a attrapé la grippe, donc je vais m'occuper de cette classe jusqu'à son retour, » commença une voix atrocement familière. Les yeux de Derek se concentrèrent sur la personne qui parlait. « Je suis le Professeur Stilinski. »

Derek passa toute l'heure du cours avec la bouche ouverte.

**XX**

Donc lui et Stiles avaient eu un rendez-vous. Lui et le _Professeur Stilinski_ avaient eu un rendez-vous. Il était littéralement sur un petit nuage, même si Stiles avait passé tout le repas à se moquer gentiment de lui à propos de toute cette histoire. Cependant, ce n'était pas comme si c'était entièrement de sa faute. C'était une déduction logique, et vu qu'il ne connaissait pas le vrai nom de Stiles, il n'avait pas pu vérifier sur Internet.

Mais Derek avait faillit dégager Stiles de son appartement quand il lui avait proposé en rigolant de faire un petit jeu professeur/étudiant. (Stiles avait su se faire pardonner après coup.)

La bonne humeur de Derek avait même perduré jusqu'au cours du lundi, malgré l'absence de Stiles. Après tout, maintenant, ils avaient plein d'autres occasions de se disputer à propos d'Hemingway.

« Merde ! C'est pour ça que le Professeur Stilinski n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui ? » Demanda quelqu'un alors qu'il écrivait les instructions pour les dissertations sur le tableau.

Il fut perdu pendant un moment, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait une bonne raison d'avoir mis sa seule et unique écharpe ce matin. Celle qu'il avait retirée par habitude et qui gisait sur un coin du bureau.

« Est-ce qu'il arrive encore à marcher ? » Demanda un autre étudiant. Le visage de Derek devint rouge vif.

« M. Lancing, ma vie privée… » Il s'interrompit en clignant des yeux. « Vous _saviez_ que c'était un professeur ? »

« Vous voyez ! Je vous avais dit qu'il ne le savait pas ! » Souffla un troisième étudiant, en pensant certainement être discret.

« Euh, au moins trois d'entre nous, ont suivi son cours de Bioéthique, lors du dernier semestre, » dit le premier étudiant, et Derek rougit encore plus. « Et, au moins huit étaient dans son cours de Bio 130 en première année. »

« Attendez, alors, tous les deux, vous avez enfin… ? » Demanda M. Lancing, en faisant un geste que Derek ne réussit pas à comprendre, mais qui devait représenter une interaction sexuelle. Ça avait l'air douloureux.

« Comme je le disais, ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas, » continua Derek, en se retournant vers le tableau, pour essayer de sauver les lambeaux de dignité qu'il lui restait.

« En fait, Becky et moi avons parié quarante dollars sur votre vie privée donc, » répliqua un de ceux qui avaient déjà parlé. Derek résista, de justesse, à l'envie de se claquer la tête contre le tableau.

Ça suffisait. Il allait vraiment arrêter l'enseignement.

**XX**

« Tes étudiants ont tenté de déclencher une anarchie dans mon cours, » grommela Derek, en arrivant péniblement dans le bureau de Stiles.

(Oui, Stiles avait un bureau, puisque c'était un professeur.)

« Ok, d'abord, tu me les as volés, donc ce sont tes étudiants, pas les miens, » répondit Stiles, en souriant par-dessus l'article qu'il était en train de lire. « Ensuite, je suis vraiment tenté de faire un commentaire sur le fait que tu dis toujours que ce sont mes étudiants quand ils font quelque chose de mal, mais ça donnerait l'impression que nous sommes un vieux couple marié. Avec des enfants. »

« Eh bien, ils ont l'air de penser que nous sommes un vieux couple marié, » dit Derek, en bougeant pour s'asseoir sur la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau de Stiles. « Ils avaient même un pari en cours… »

Derek s'arrêta, les yeux fixés sur la chaise. Une petite boule de poils l'observait.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne à chat. » dit-il après un moment.

« Je sais, » répondit Stiles, d'un ton un peu trop joyeux, juste pour l'énerver. « C'est pour ça que Laura a ramené _Buck_ à ton appartement. »

« Buck, » répéta Derek, d'une voix incrédule. « Comme dans _L'Appel de la forêt_. »

« C'était ça ou _Cujo_, » dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je sors avec toi ? » grommela Derek, même si, pour être honnête, il aurait sûrement donné un nom du même genre au chien.

Stiles se leva, et l'attira à lui grâce à sa cravate. Le baiser était profond et chaud. Derek se recula alors que Stiles glissait sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas avoir de tente dans son pantalon, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas s'en occuper en étant dans le bureau de Stiles, surtout pas quand il y avait un chat qui les regardait.

« Je te déteste, » souffla Derek, mais Stiles se contenta d'en rire.

« Ouaip, » dit Stiles, en déposant un baiser plus chaste sur les lèvres de Derek. « Tu me détestes tout autant que tu aimes Hemingway. »

Et Derek n'avait rien à redire à ça.

**FIN**

**XX**

Bonus : Discussion entre étudiants, écrit par bleep0bleep :

« Oh mon Dieu, Becky, tu crois que le Professeur Hale pense que le Professeur Stilinski est un étudiant ? »

« Chut, je mate ses fesses, ne me parle pas. »

« Wow, c'est comme s'il le baisait rien qu'en le regardant. Tu crois qu'ils couchent ensemble ? »

« Je les ai vus au Starbucks, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre, mais c'est impossible qu'ils couchent ensemble avec le niveau d'UST* qu'il y a entre eux. On ne parle même pas des livres du programme. »

**XX**

Note de l'auteur :

Cependant, sur un sujet un peu plus sérieux. Ce que j'ai dit à propos de la politique des universités concernant les relations prof/étudiants est la vérité. Beaucoup de fics que j'ai lus disaient qu'il n'y a pas de règlement à strictement parler, mais c'est faux. Donc si vous aimez votre prof, ne couchez pas avec !

**XX**

Voila ^^ C'est vraiment fini ^^

**XX**

-J'ai enfin compris à quoi correspondais les nombres après les noms des cours ^^, Grâce à ma chère correctrice NathDW ^^ Comme elle me l'a dit : « _le 1__er__ chiffre correspond à l'année, donc 101 est un cours de 1__ère__ année, niveau base, 346 3__e__ année niveau moyen. Après recherche, je confirme : page 21_ www .education**usa**. info /pdf/ study /french1 . pdf_ ) _ (enlevez les espaces^^) »

-Pour Hemingway, d'après plusieurs sources, il a eu des amants donc son homophobie déclarée cachait en fait son homosexualité… ou sa bisexualité, enfin bref, vous m'avez comprise ^^ Mais cette question fait encore débat !

Note de NathDW : _à ma connaissance, il était bien un homosexuel, refoulé car à l'époque c'était interdit et plus encore en tant qu'écrivain, donc homophobe publiquement pour échapper à sa réalité, la question demeure en revanche s'il assumait sa sexualité personnellement, et rien n'est moins sûr, il était un homme très compliqué et complexe._

*No homo : C'est de l'argot, popularisé par des rappeurs dans leurs paroles. Cela signifie 'sans connotation homosexuelle'. Si un rappeur dit qu'il kiffe un autre gars par exemple, il ajoute 'No homo' ensuite pour préciser que ce n'est pas un amour homosexuel… Oui je trouve ça crétin aussi, c'est comme si je disais que j'aime ma meilleure amie et que je précise No homo ensuite… Ainsi sur Tumblr, le tag No homo se réfère plutôt à ceux qui critiquent cette expression. J'ai trouvé cette phrase écrite par blogacus sur Tumblr que je vous traduis : « J'espère qu'un jour, deux hommes pourront échanger un regard complice sans devoir préciser ensuite 'No homo'. Echanger un regard complice avec quelqu'un ne fait pas de vous un gay, mais dire 'No homo' donne vraiment l'impression que vous êtes homophobe.» ^^

*UST : Unsolved sexual tension, en gros une tension sexuelle qui n'est pas assouvie ^^ J'aime bien cet acronyme ^^

Voila c'était le 1/4h papotage dont tout le monde se fiche ^^

Publié le 22 03 2015


End file.
